


Strange Life With Crazy Things

by Goddess_of_Worlds



Category: South Park, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Undertale & South Park combined, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Worlds/pseuds/Goddess_of_Worlds
Summary: My name is Isevy Dreemurr, I moved to this quite little mountain town, South Park, Colorado five years ago. It's been hard for me back from Ebott where I have to be the ambassador for the monsters and all of that. Leaving my family and friends behind, I'd decided to take a long vacation in South Park.And after five years hanging with the boys, things started to change in crazy ways. An unknown virus strike the whole world and spreads to South Park. Town folks turned into zombies hungry for flesh. Its all happened at the day of Craig's fifteen birthday. And hell, we suffered a lot to get out of this living inferno.





	1. His birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I love South Park a lot! And Undertale too!  
> And English is not my first language XD

Afternoon, around six o'clock, I finished dressing up for Craig's birthday party. Craig's mom literally invited every kid in the neighborhood, I bet Craig will be frustrating by now since he only wants to celebrate with Tweek instead of all of us.  
But surprise, Tweek is the one that wanted a party for Craig. So he could propose to Craig and let everyone know. The funny thing is, Tweek asked me to be his companion to buy the rings for him and his boyfriend Craig. He totally panicked when the waitress in the shop asked about the size the type and that kind of stuff. That's why he wanted me to be his companion. Luckily, that I knew Craig's finger size or else Tweek is not going to buy that ring in time.  
"Isevy! Come on down, its time that we go!" Kyle shouts towards my window as he stands outside my house.  
I look through the window, finding Stan is there too. Waiting and smiling like a dork but yet, he looks cute to me in his blue hoodie and his blue hat with red puff on it. I'm glad that I finally got'em paired. Look at Stan, with his ways of looking at Kyle. So sweet and soft. It sure pleased me well by looking them being lovesick for each other.  
"Coming!" I answer back. Scooping into my pocket of my jacket checking the present I got for Craig, I hurry down the stairs and straight to the door.  
"Hey, Isevy. We're going to drive to Craig's." Stan said as I lock my eyes to the high class vehicle.  
I raise one of my eyebrow, kinda confuse of how did that fashion vehicle end up into Stan's hand.  
"My uncle Jimbo gave this baby to me. He said it would be nice to drive my boyfriend and my girlfriend to wherever they want to go." Stan pats the top of the car. He looks so calm happy about it doesn't he.  
But the most important point is, "Girlfriend?"  
"Welp, you are my girl-friend right?" Stan smiles to me , even Kyle does that to, both of them smiling at me. I find that kinda weird. But knowing what they meant, I just reply them a soft smile and words of "Let's go".

Even though Craig's house is very near, Stan is still going to drive us there anyways. Well of course he will, it's a fucking high class car! He's gonna show off to everyone! "Kyle, what kind of birthday present you're gonna give to Craig?" I ask in curiosity. Wondering what will Kyle give to Craig. I hope it's something meaningful though. Probably not, knowing my four best friends doesn't like Craig that much.  
"Hey, no peeking. And its going to meaningful, I like Tweek as a friend okay. Even we doesn't like Craig that much, we still going to give him something good."Kyle said and explains to me at the same time.  
I look at the boy dressed with white shirt and a brown coat with a pair of black trouser dissatisfied. But unfortunately, I can't get both of the boys talk about their presents. I guess the only person in the gang that let other ones know about their present is me. Goddamn it!  
"We're here. Cartmen and Kenny is already inside. Tweek to. His going to be panic again if you don't find him, he always need you be by his side. You know ,about what his going to do." Stan stops the car, he kill the engine off and said to me, pointing at Craig's bedroom window.  
"Yeah. I'll go find him, you guys stay put in the living room. Keep Cartmen as busy as you can. He always slip his mouth, he's going to tell Craig about the surprise if you don't keep an eye on him.Today's the big day for Tweek and Craig. So don't mess this up!" I said to both of them and walks toward the door after getting their nods for reply, before I knock on the door, something comes up in my mind, so I smirk at Kyle and Stan "Hey, boys. When did the both of you got married huh? You're gonna pay back!"  
Stan and Kyle both shocked and blushed, "How did you know that?!" They both said at the same time.


	2. Crazy changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have to escape South Park!

“Hey. Tweek's upstairs. He's waiting for you, panicking though.” Wendy walks straight to me and said, pointing in the direction of where the stair is.  
“Thanks Wendy. He's probably nervous again,you know.About everything that's going on.” I wink at Wendy and thanked her. She does care about Tweek, ever since 4th grade, when she host about yaoi (aka boy's love) I think that was super sweet caring about others.  
And just like I said before, Craig's mom invited all kids in the neighborhood which include the girls. Even that all of us knew the girls and the boys doesn't hang along that much. Well, Craig's popular enough for the girls would come for his birthday party. And, he's handsome and hot too, like seriously, he's super hot.  
I stomp on the stairs walking up, finding Tweek's sight, but I didn't see anyone. Maybe he's in the room? So I thought then I heard some noise.  
“Erngh...hah...Craig, stop it already... Someone's coming....”Tweek's whispers appears behind a wooden door that has a “KEEP OUT”sign board on it.  
I know that sign, it's Craig's bedroom door sign.  
I lean on the door carefully not letting them notice about me being a perv that listen to their... sex voice? I think they're having sex, but I'm not sure. Maybe they're just kissing? Well either way, I'm gonna fucking listen to this! In my mind, a hundred thousands of lamas are passing through that yell YES YES YES!!  
“No one's coming, Tweek. Erngh...you're so sweet. Like my favourite candy... What's your present for me, Tweek? Is it you ...?” Craig whispers, in a soft and sexy tone. He surely knows how to tease Tweek.  
Dude, Tweek loves it when he talks like that(Tweek told me that XD). I can imagine Craig whispers into Tweek's sensitive ears, biting them and licking them. Man! That's so sweet and sexy~ Hehehe~~  
Thinking about these two love birds lovesick to each other is good, but I noticed one small detail. Craig accidentally slip out about present. Of course he wants to know!! He always loose patience when he knows Tweek is going to give him presents! Always! Oh, I won't let you ruined surprises again Craig!

“Oh Twww~eeeek~ I know you're in Craig's room~ I heard you!” I purposely said it out loud in front the door. I can hear the noise they made when they heard my voice, something broke, shatter into pieces, but I don't know what it is.  
“Shit! I broke my desk lamp!” Craig shouts.  
Now I know what broke.  
Clark-  
The wooden door opened, Craig looks at me embarrassed but somehow happy. Glad he didn't blame me for interrupting.  
“Hey,Craig. Dude, you have to stop asking Tweek about your present. It's a surprise!” I narrow my eyes looking at him angrily, accusing him.  
Craig looks down, eyes staring at the floor, he rubs his head of the back with his hand and smiles at me with apology.  
“Sorry. I was kinda got into it too much. Yes, yes, curiosity kills the cat. I won't ask anymore, promise.” Craig apologise, he promise he won't ask about the surprise and the presents anymore.  
“That's good. And curiosity sometimes helps the cat, it doesn't harm. Come on, both of you, time to celebrate!” I cheer them up, patting their shoulders gently. And I tidy them up, cause they look a bit messy after whatever they did inside the room.  
“Thanks, Isevy. Gah, tickles.” Tweek twitch when I accidentally brush his neck, he's so cute!

 

“Finally! You kids are downstairs!” Mrs Tucker smiles at the three of us as we stomp down the stairs.  
“Hey~I wonder what three of you were doing upstairs. Having a threesome fun? Haha!” Cartman smirk at us sawing the three of us walk downstairs together, he's such a jerk!  
“Oh babe, I'm sure they're just having a conversation about this party. ” Heidi help out and wink at her boyfriend, Cartman.  
Gee, I'm glad Heidi didn't end up just like Cartman. It will be a nightmare if she becomes another Cartman in girl version.  
I glare at Cartman, giving him a dangerous look trying to warn him about the surprise.  
“Hey, where's Mr Tucker? He should be home by now, right?” There's Butters, the cute and poor boy, asking about Mr Tucker and being uncertain.  
All he cares is about the cake Mr Tucker went to buy, haha. Butters loves Miss Perry's cake. The new cake shop that opened in 3 months ago. Their cakes are soo delicious !  
“Oh My. It's already this late? Huh, that's weird, your dad should be home an hour ago! Oh, he must be fooling around again, just like last year!” Mrs Tucker complains angrily, she looks so furious.  
“It's okay, Mrs Tucker. Stan and Kyle will go check on Mr Tucker. Stan got a car.Brand new and super high class!” I immediately push both Stan and Kyle out to the front, “Go on cow boys! We'll wait here!” I wave the boys goodbye. In returning, I got Stan's deadly glares and Kyle's sighs.  
Watching them drive down the street, I notice something wasn't the same in this part of town. Everything seems quiet. Abnormally quite.  
“This is strange.... ” I mumble, noticing the folks are not out the streets and their home's lights are not up.  
But no matter how strange it is, today's Craig's big day. I wouldn't want to destroy all those surprise and the moods we have right now. And so, I decided to ignore to these symptoms.  
Down deep in my heart at that moment, I hope its okay in South Park. But, the truth is… wish are suck. Hope is dumb. Our life is ruined.  
A few minutes later fate Stan and Kyle drove off, the door of the Tuckers are hit.  
A loud bang on the door startle us, a bad feeling starts to crawl on my heart.  
“Who is it?” Mrs Tucker wonders, she smiles at us and walk to the door.  
“Guys, I don't feel so comfortable at this.” Butters said, worrying and scared.  
“I'm sure everything's fine, Butters.” Kenny pats on Butters's back comforting him.  
A sound of tick appears, the door of the Tuckers are opened and, and there stands Mr Tucker, Craig's dad, bleeding, and his eyes turned white, the white part of the eyes turned into red. Its blood, I thought at that moment.  
“Honey? Are, are you okay? Oh god! You're bleeding! Dear, answer me!” Mrs Tucker was shocked when she saw her husband bleed. By then she panicked and keep asking Mr Tucker what happened to him.  
“Argh...ah...” Mr Tucker somehow moans a little.  
My heart is ice cold when I saw Mr Tucker's face. He's not a human anymore.  
Mrs Tucker is scare, but she doesn't know that her husband is not himself anymore. She lean closer to Mr Tucker, or whatever he is, trying to the his wound.  
Mrs Tucker, don't touch him!  
“No!”I screamed. Hoping she would stop.  
But I couldn't stop her. I warn her too late.  
As the second she touch his arms, Mr Tucker growls and attacks Mrs Tucker immediately. He rise and bite Mrs Tucker's neck without hesitation.  
“Aaah!” Mrs Tucker screams in fear. She never thought of this happen. Her husband trying to eat her.  
“Mom!?Dad!?No stop, dad stop it! Your killing her!” Craig yells in fright. He wants to rush towards his parents and help them.  
But I pull him back to my right. He'll get eaten if he's going to help them.  
I can see Mrs Tucker is breathing slowly, fear is on her face, her eyes is turning into snow lifeless white, her veins somehow show up in her skin, green grey-ish veins crawling towards her face. A small growl coming out from her mouth, even her neck is still being eaten by her husband.

 

I turn my head to observe the others, on their face is shocking and fear. Some of them are panicking too. Craig cries, he wants to save them, but I didn't let go of his arm. So he stop right there beside me.  
Their going to attack us if I don't do something.  
Seeing Mr and Mrs Tucker turned, I know what happens. As they still biting each other, cause Mrs Tucker hasn't turn completely,and she starts to bite Mr Tucker, I lower my voice and warn my friends.  
I step out this messy scene, and walk towards to the kitchen. I grab the knife on the kitchen table and turn back to them.  
“I'm sorry, Craig. I'm gonna have to kill both of them. After I kill them, one of you will shut the door immediately!” I said and order them.  
They all nod for response, even Craig have the determination look on his face.   
I walk towards Mr and Mrs Tucker, and then, I slash their heads off like a professional butcher.


End file.
